


Living Legend

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some men are legendary, even among Hunters. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "crossovers" at LiveJournal's supernatural100 community. Written in 2007.

"You're a Hunter, and you don't believe in ghosts?" Ash asked incredulously.

"Naw, man, I believe in 'em. Just never seen one," the aging Hippie explained, starting his fourth hamburger. Although, to be honest, two had been wolfed down by the Great Dane lounging at his feet.

"How long have you been Hunting?"

"Since about '69," the gangly man responded. "Seen plenty of phonies – smoke and mirrors, masks, that kind of thing. Just never seen the real thing."

"Pretty weird,” Ash muttered.

“Lucky for me,” the Hippie grinned, looking down at his dog. “Hey, Scooby, let’s see what’s for dessert!”


End file.
